Paradise orHell?
by readingandwriting4eva
Summary: "What do we do?" "I don't know can they smell fear?"... "Yes" High school's all the same social status. Bella a drifter loves English and likes to keep to her self and Edward loves girls and is popular. They never met even though they were in the same class but can a trip to the city hall change that? why yes it can. See how Edward and Bella are forced to work together or die
1. Chapter 1

Location: Science Lab (unknown)

Time: 13:30…

Date: 16/11/1970

Vroooom….vroom the machine went. Different sizes of silhouettes dashed across the machine. "TAKE OFF THE PLUG Masen TAKE IT OFF NOW" a panicked voice shouted in the small device. "I can't it won't come out and it's too dangerous here evacuate I repeat evacuate" came a static voice from the small device. The people shifted "What should we do" said one man. "I say we leave" yelled someone else from the corner. "B-but wait i-if we leave now something might happen to the machine!" said a nervous voice. As though the machine could hear them it let out a weird sound and whirled faster as if it were taunting them. "Masen's right it's too dangerous evacuate now!" "But-""NO you heard me evacuate that's an order!" Everyone ran towards the exits running for their lives. Alex locked the two titanium doors and left thinking all his scientists were out but how wrong he was.

A figure darted out from behind the crevice of the wall. "I have worked on this for 2 years, I have slaved over this machine I will not let it break so easily!" John Arlex exclaimed standing in front of the machine. He started pressing and turning the dials hoping to stop it. BOOM! The machine went and stilled to a stop. "Yes! It worked!" cheered John Arlex. But it was far from over… the machine made a low humming sound "uhh w-what's happening? Why am I fading away?" he cried out in dismay. The machine started whirling again this time with an aluminous glow of blue. His eyes widened and he started to note down a series of codes looking at the glow while murmuring "I know…I know when the right person comes they can figure it out!" Then he took a lily scented paper and started to frantically write down "_My name is John Arlex, I was one of the many scientists working on the BBD project. Our greatest invention went berserk so the others gave up hope to revive it and they all left, but I stayed behind hoping to stop it and for a moment I thought I got it but I was wrong…it started again this time glowing blue…but as much as I am disappointed I am ecstatic because it turns out that this isn't a machine at all! This is in fact a-" _The machine stopped whirling. The pen dropped amplifying its fall. All was quiet, a mouse scurried across the room making its presence known. The wind whistled softly through the window lifting the paper off the table…making it flutter…flutter away in the dark…quiet…lone room.

AN:SO how is it? I know right now you don't see Edward or Bella or the rest of the crew but don't worry in the next chapter you'll be seeing them! This is a prologue and no need to be confused just read my bio and you'll figure it out! no seriously you can't miss it it's in bold -.-Also I'm gonna rate it T though it depends in later chapters. And yes I am a drifter and I hate the word popular honestly who even created that word for school?! But review please kk.

Vocab: Drifters r people who aren't popular or unpopular.


	2. Chapter 2

_I love dinosaurs…so so much…but not matter how much I desire for them I know I will never be able to see them again. We know that something's out there…something bigger, stronger, and deathly, though we choose to ignore it. You think your rational side is telling you that such things don't exist but it's not it's actually a small part of your brain the nervous side that's making you believe that such things don't live…but no matter how much you try to forget, deep down in your subconscious mind you know that it's out there…waiting…waiting for you to open your eyes and see it… oh but how wrong was I…_

* * *

Chapter 1

I shot up panting heavily; I close my eyes and try to lower my breathing. It was the same…ever since I turned 18 I have had these same dreams…a man...blue light…only his eyes…golden eyes with green flecks…brimming with sorrow…but also with hope…and then nothing, nothing but flashes of white. I look at the silver embroidered clock and notice its only 5 am. I groan and flop back down covering my eyes with my arm "Ugh what the effing hell is happening to me!"

Location: Anthesia High

Time: 8:00 am

It was a clear morning but even though it wasn't raining it was damp and cloudy, but what can you expect of Forks. I parked my truck near the entrance and walked out getting my stuff as I was about to shut the door I heard a voice behind me "Bella! Hey wait up!" I turn around brown hair covered in a beanie. "Oomph ow" he cried. I swivel and glare at the boy who tried to tackle me just a moment ago. He grins looking at me sheepishly "still good with the reflexes uh." He raises his hand and I grab it hauling him up. "You know I'm good with hand to hand combat and that you were never able to lay a finger on me so why bother." I say and walk on knowing that he was in stride with me. "Yeah but I will get you one day!" Jacob grinned. "Ha as if dream on boy!" We share a smirk only the two of us knowing what it meant.

"So you ready for the English test?" I ask and smile as his face goes pale. "We have it today?!" he cries and kicks a pebble away. "Let me guess your mom forced you to go to the church and with all the hectic things happening there you forgot" came a sarcastic voice.

I snicker and fist bump Renesmee. "Nice one hit it right on the spot!" We laugh and Jacob glares at us "ha-ha laugh it up I don't care I hate English." We wrap our arms around him and whisper at the same time in his ear "we're sorry pouty wolfie!" We pull away and count down to three and "you guys are IDIOTS!" he yells blushing red as a tomato. Renesmee and I laugh and drag the still blushing boy to class.

AN: So this is the first chapter…tell me how it is k and just a pointer all of Bella's characteristics are based on mine meaning that I'm showing my characteristics and Bella's acting them out that make sense? So anyways please review let me know how it goes k and yes I love dinosaurs that's why I want to become a paleontologist!


End file.
